Talk:Immortal Flan
Killed him as''' level 75 whm/blu''' spaming blu spells as I hit with a club and used my shield. I broke the record killing him in a bit over 5 mins. I watched a level 74rdm/blm die before I went in so I think it helps to sub the blu. I had no drinks or meds but did have wild carrot to heal and did not use cure. After he died I realized I had not even used my tp. You can use your blu magic to sleep him but then have no time to rest so just spam him. Mira from Odin It's weak but then again its a NM made for people in a party of 50's. 75BLM/RDM solo in 1 min 07 sec clear time for the BC. On Iceday w/ obi and AF2 legs: Freeze II > Blizzard IV > Blizzaga III > drain and it was over. Total HP is ~4000 or less. --Bekisa 09:28, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Very easy fight, should be no problem for any job 70+ I read the 74rdm/blm dying comment above and got a 75 nin to come with me... In about 3 hits 2 from nin and 1 from me he was down to about 88% hp, if that doesn't say anything, the nin only lost one shadow >_>;. Getting there was more of a challenge than the nm--K.Ishitar 22:58, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Extremely easy to solo as 75drk/blu with just AF and Death Scythe on. Cocoon and then spamming Head Butt with normal attacks and weapon skills will do the job.Choerilos 23:49, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Very easy fight indeed, went in as 75 RDM/BLU for the better stun from head butt but it wasn't needed at all. I buffed up inside, rested MP to full, used Enfire II and enfeebling magic'ed it. With resting and sword melee it took me 5 minutes, 1 Tier3 spell finished it, didn't use TP which was at 130~ =) No cures needed! Kendaron 10 April 2010 Amplification Can you learn Amplification from this battle. I doe4s this mob use that at all??? Anyone know if you saw them use it. My battle was very very short i had 2 smns 75 and we 2hred it died in under 2 mins. :Yes, the Immortal Flan does use Amplification, so it would be possible to learn it from this mob if you met the skill requirements. --KosnIre 08:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Taken from main article: :*Very easy solo BLU62. Just stunned everything it did and kept cocoon up. :*This fight was LOL Easy on 75PLD/37DNC with 3/5 iron ram gear + lamia Kaman Stone III Hit for 0 Damage reg Hits for 15-30 and TP moves around 100 only took 4mins w/ minimal DD gear in other slots --Matchu25 :*Soloed by 75SMN/WHM using Ifrit. 2 Flaming Crushes (Damage 785-1400+) and finish up with Meteor Strike (1000-1250+) (Davion of Quetzalcoatl). Kite if you run into trouble (assuming Flaming Crush might miss). :*Trioed by BLU50/NIN, BRD63/WHM and WHM63/BLM using standard xp gear, no 2hr needed (19/11/2007). :*Very easily duoed by RDM70/BLU and BLU52/NIN (standard gear - no 2H - 21/12/2007) :*Easily soloed by BST66/WHM (wait for cooldown on CallBeast at start - use 2 pets and pet food as needed) :*Duoed by 63PUP/WAR and 51BLU/WHM. PUP had only AF and minimal other gear. Used Soulsoother frame. No 2H's. (3/31/2008) :*Easily soloed by 75 MNK/NIN (presumably any DD/NIN). Kept shadows up; didn't take a single point of damage, not even from spikes. :*Soloed difficultly by 71DNC/35NIN without food. (Using Utsusemi + Violent Flourish to stun magic/recast Utsusemi) -- 19:36, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :*Fairly easy as DRG75/BLU. Set Head Butt to minimize magic casting, and used Cocoon to protect myself. Foot Kick as HB trigger. Also ate a Meat Mithkabob to be on the safe side. MP became a little bit of a concern toward the end, so the only change I'd make is perhaps to grab a melon juice or yag drink just in case. 2:56. --Linoth 05:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed as PUP70/DNC35, no food, no meds, no sanctions on Watersday. Just deploy your automaton from a distance (after taking a bit of hate + Animated Flourish) and you're set. It missed almost 80~90% of the match (would say 70% to its WS). In this case, it might be a good idea to stack on +eva as much as you can to achieve that percentage. Also, would be advisable to mainly use TP for Waltz in case of mob casting debuffs on you when you really need that Cure V. --Semi immortal 09:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloed by 75DRG/WHM with ease. Enter with Stoneskin, Blink, Protect II. Cast Dia for Healing Breath. No food needed; bring melon juice just in case and reraise item. --Kage of Pandemonium, December 2009. :*Walk in the park with DNC75/NIN37. Used Violent Flourish to stun damage spells. Even with uncapped evasion he hardly touched me. As someone else mentioned, getting there was more difficult than the fight. --Lastarael 23:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :*This fight was Easy on 76DRK/38BLU regular gear, cocoon is enough. Around 3 minutes. :*Easily soloed as 85 RDM/BLM with Silence not resisted. --Haltar 21:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Rediculously easy solo as a 66 DRG/BLU. Used 2 refresh drinks just in case but were not needed. Harder to get there than accually kill this guy. :*Surprisingly easy solo with MNK86/WHM43 with capped Hand-to-Hand and nearly capped Evasion. Cast Protect II, Shell II, and Stoneskin before entering the battlefield and used Formless Strikes and Hundred Fists before engaging Immortal Flan. Equipment consisted of Aurore Doublet Set, Cerberus Mantle, Brown Belt, Rajas Ring, Krousis Ring, Thew Bomblet, Pennon Earring, Kemas Earring, Orochi Nodowa, and Hades Sainti. Didn't heal (barely took any damage anyway) and only used one WS (Tornado Kick ended up killing the NM). The entire fight lasted 1 minute and 58 seconds. --LordChocoSlime 12:11 pm, 26 October 2011 (CDT) Behaviour Pattern Not sure if this was due to some updates compared to the data given regarding the "Casts magic according to day you enter", but it managed to pull off a silly stunt and started casting random spells on Watersday. Can someone confirm this? Or is my BCNM just broken? These are the spells casted on me/it throughout the fight: Stone III, Thunder II, Fire II, Firaga II, Shock, Aspir, Blind, Sleepga, Blaze Spikes, Stun. --Semi immortal 09:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I removed the part that said "Casts magic according to day you enter, i.e. on Firesday: Firaga II, Blaze Spikes; on Earthsday: Stonega II" Entered on Windsday and it casted Quake, Thunder II and Blaze Spikes, no Wind spells at all. IKMahdi 23:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC)